1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to document management, and in particular, to a method, apparatus, and article of manufacture for determining if a printed/static copy of a drawing, design, drawing set, etc. is the most up-to-date version of the master document.
2. Description of the Related Art
Designs, drawings, documents, etc. (referred to hereafter as “designs”) are frequently created and used in the architectural, engineering, and construction (AEC) industry. Computer-aided design (CAD) software applications may be utilized to create such designs. Users may be provided with the ability to sign a design so that it could be known if the design had been touched/altered. Further, CAD applications may provide the ability to store such designs on the software provider's server. Access to the centrally/remotely stored designs may distributed to other users authorized by the design owner. Providing a single online storage capability of a design enables easy and efficient version management (i.e., the latest version is always at a particular location). However, often times, users/customers may not be comfortable placing their proprietary designs and data online with another company (e.g., the software provider or host). In addition, without central storage, multiple conflicting local versions of a design often result. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an efficient and easy mechanism for maintaining version control while storing a CAD design locally (e.g., without storing a copy of the latest version online).